


Jack and Jill Door

by notoffkilter



Category: Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Kudos: 2





	Jack and Jill Door

This was something that Chris, Kim, and Matt were use to in the early days of the band.  
  
Sharing a space while touring, like the tour bus, or a small motel room.  
  
It was the winter season this tour, with the heating going out in the bus, and having to stay a few nights in a cramped motel room together.  
  
Since the motel was mostly booked already, having their tour crew, and themselves meant they all had to share spaces.  
  
This was something new however for Ben.  
  
He smiled a little inwardly, when Matt volunteered them to share a room together.  
  
Meaning Chris and Kim had to share a room as well.  
  
The rooms themselves didn’t seem very practical at all.  
  
Their rooms were connected by a jack and jill door, Ben and Matt’s room had a big living room space with a TV and kitchenette, while Chris and Kim had the bathroom in their space.  
  
It was any wonder that these rooms were meant for families on vacation or something.  
  
At least with this space they had some breathing room still thankfully.  
  
No one really had any privacy, not to say that the tour bus was any better, but everyone was switching around back and forth so much. Their jack and jill door was left open most of the time.  
  
Matt was making some toast in the kitchenette, when he felt hands caress his waist.  
  
Matt blushed deeply, “stop that…” He whispered to Ben.  
  
He gave the top of Ben’s hand a pinch when he tried to cope a feel.  
  
Ben laughed a little, but did pull away.  
  
“Come on… This will probably be the only time we can mess around you know.” Ben pouted a little, leaning against the counter.  
  
Matt gestured with his hand when Chris came into their room so he could use the phone.  
  
“Let’em watch, isn’t he into that kind of thing?” Ben whispered to Matt, then chuckling a little when Matt pinched him again.  
  
“Shush. No. We fucked in the shower a few weeks ago.” Matt whispered back, then putting some jam on his toast.  
  
That made Ben pout, “that was forever ago…” He whined a little.  
  
“Yeah well unless we get our own room, it’s not gonna happen any time soon, or after the tour.” Matt said rather firmly, then taking a bite of toast.  
  
“After the tour?... That’s like two months from now…” Ben huffed, giving Matt his best kicked puppy expression.  
  
It seemed like Matt was a master of his domain, than say Ben was. Which only made sense since Ben was still very young, he was at the prime age where if he can have sex he sure as hell will.  
  
“Don’t giff meef tha loof.” Matt talked with his mouth full.  
  
Ben was still pouting, his eyes briefly flickered over at Chris still on the phone.  
  
He didn’t really pay any mind to Ben or Matt.  
  
When Chris had his back turned, Ben went for it.  
  
“Matt.”  
  
Matt turned his head to look at Ben, when he heard his name called.  
  
Matt blushed brightly, when Ben suddenly licked him on his lips, since he had some jam smudged on them.  
  
It briefly startled Matt, then panicking slightly, since Chris was in the room.  
  
Chris still had his back turned.  
  
“I’m gonna kill you.” Matt frowned, trying to make a grab for Ben.  
  
Ben only laughed, and laughed louder, when Matt gave him a swift kick in the ass when he ran off.  
  
Chris turned around hearing all the commotion.  
  
He rolled his eyes, seeing Matt and Ben were only goofing around.  
  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Ben, Kim, and Matt were on the sofa watching some TV quiz show.  
  
“It’s the pythagorean theorem.” Kim said knowingly, then taking a drink from his beer.  
  
“It’s _what is_ the pythagorean theorem.” Matt corrected.  
  
Kim pouted, “technicalities.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
Ben personally felt like he was going to rip out his hair, this shit was so fucking boring. He thought he was going to fall asleep.  
  
Kim and Matt were actually really good at this kind of thing, to his annoyance. So for the past few nights they stayed up watching these dumb shows.  
  
Ben felt like watching golf was even more entertaining than this.  
  
When the late night of game shows were finally over, and infomercials started playing, thats when Kim took his leave.  
  
Ben let out a sweet sigh of relief, at least one torture was over thank God.  
  
Matt yawned softly, since it was certainly time for bed.  
  
He was about to get up from the sofa, when Ben pulled him right down again.  
  
Ben had his arms tightly around Matt’s middle.  
  
“Chris is asleep, and Kim is going to bed.” Ben breathed against Matt’s ear.  
  
Ben kept Matt firmly in place.  
  
“If I can’t have you right now, I think I’m gonna lose it.” Ben growled a little.  
  
Matt swallowed thickly, “they might hear us…” He whispered to Ben.  
  
“I really really don’t give a fuck at this point.” Ben started to kiss the back of Matt’s neck.  
  
Matt could feel his heart pounding, since from where they were, they could see into Chris, and Kim’s room.  
  
“Let me at least shut the door…” Matt tried to move again.  
  
If they were gonna finally mess around, Matt figured at least the door would deafen some things.  
  
“No. You’re staying right here.”  
  
Matt watched as the light went out in Chris and Kim’s room, then followed by some snoring from Kim.  
  
“See?” Ben laughed under his breath against Matt’s ear.  
  
Ben pulled Matt closer to himself, so Matt’s back was pressing against his chest.  
  
Ben nuzzled against Matt’s neck, with one hand reaching down, and stroking his crotch.  
  
Matt blushed deeply, letting out a very soft sigh under his breath.  
  
Ben touched him more, making Matt quite hard under his jeans.  
  
Ben unsnapped the brass button, and sliding down the zipper.  
  
Matt let out another sigh, when Ben pulled out his cock to stroke.  
  
Matt’s eyes fluttered shut, letting out a very soft moan.  
  
“I knew you wanted this too…” Ben sighed sensually against Matt’s ear.  
  
He felt Matt get quite hard in his hand, as he continued to stroke him.  
  
Matt’s hands started to clutch at Ben’s thighs, his fingers digging into the material.  
  
“Ah--hh…” Matt whimpered out.  
  
His own legs started to buckle.  
  
Ben was certainly getting off hearing all these small frustrated noises Matt was making.  
  
It was obvious Matt was holding back as best as he could.  
  
He was completely flush in the face.  
  
Ben made Matt turn his head to look at him.  
  
Ben could feel his own cock twitch in his jeans looking at Matt, seeing that pleasurable and frustrated expression on his face.  
  
Matt’s green eyes half lidded, and hazy.  
  
He instantly leaned in to kiss Matt deeply.  
  
Matt moaned sweetly into Ben’s mouth.  
  
Ben licked the inside of Matt’s mouth, earning a few more moans from him.  
  
“Ben… Uhh----hh…” Matt moaned under his breath, his fingers digging further into Ben’s thighs.  
  
It actually hurt Ben a little, knowing full well there would be marks left behind.  
  
“Getting close baby?” Ben teased, then licking Matt’s full lips.  
  
Ben stroked Matt more firmly.  
  
Matt pressed his back harder into Ben’s chest.  
  
Matt’s brow furrowed, his legs buckled again.  
  
Matt let out a small muffled moan, when he finally came across Ben’s fingers.  
  
Matt panted deeply, his head resting on Ben’s shoulder.  
  
Ben gave Matt plenty of loving kisses up his neck.  
  
Matt cooed a little from the extra attention Ben gave him.  
  
Ben wiped his hand clean with a napkin, that was on the coffee table in front of him from leftover pizza.  
  
“Let’s go to bed babe.” Ben kissed Matt’s cheek.  
  
“Bed?...” Matt pouted a little.  
  
Personally Ben usually got off getting Matt off, so he felt pretty set for now at least.  
  
“Don’t you want…” Matt started off, then blushing a little in the face.  
  
“Do I want what?” Ben smirked, with Matt blushing a few shades brighter.  
  
Matt gave Ben a pinch, “don’t get smart.” He pouted.  
  
“Well what I want isn’t exactly comfortable to do on the couch.” Ben smiled slyly.  
  
Matt blushed more, his eyes shifted over to the open doorway, where Kim’s snoring was still evident.  
  
“Get undressed and go to bed.” Matt blushed.  
  
Ben smiled ecstatically.  
  
Matt however narrowed his eyes, “don’t look so smug, or I’ll change my mind.” He pouted.  
  
Ben gave Matt a big kiss before scampering off to the bed.  
  
Matt begrudgingly got up from the sofa, he shut and locked the jack and jill door.  
  
He certainly didn’t need any surprises tonight.  
  
Ben practically looked like a kid at Christmas time, at how excited he was.  
  
Matt was still blushing, when he felt eyes on him, when he went digging around in his luggage  
  
“I swear he’s lucky he’s cute…” Matt was grumbling under his breath.  
  
Once Matt found what he was looking for, he got undressed himself.  
  
Ben blushed a little watching Matt get undressed.  
  
Matt came over to the bed once he was undressed, and promptly sat on Ben’s lap.  
  
“You missed this didn’t you?” Matt asked, as he let his ass rub up against Ben’s cock.  
  
Ben could feel himself getting hard pretty quick.  
  
Ben swallowed thickly,”yes…” he did his best not to sound over eager.  
  
Matt squirted some lube on fingers and pressed a couple into himself.  
  
Matt thrusted and curled his fingers inside himself.  
  
He let out a gentle moan.  
  
Matt leaned down, giving Ben a small kiss, with Ben kissing back.  
  
“Every time I took a shower, I thought about you fucking me while I jacked off…” Matt murmured against Ben’s lips.  
  
Ben pouted just a little, “so that’s how you were lasting so long…”  
  
“Course, I’m smart and actually you know to do these things without anyone around.” Matt giggled.  
  
“Without me…” Ben huffed.  
  
Matt caressed under Ben’s chin, “stop that pouting, don’t act like you’re not happy to get this ass finally.” He teased playfully, then giving Ben another kiss.  
  
Well that was sure as hell true for Ben.  
  
Matt pulled out his fingers, and guided Ben’s cock inside himself.  
  
“Mh…” Matt blushed, as Ben’s cock filled him up.  
  
Ben let out a pleasant sigh.  
  
Matt was nice and tight around his cock.  
  
“Damn…” Ben gasped under his breath, when Matt started to bounce in his lap.  
  
“Ben…” Matt moaned  
  
Matt let out quite the happy and sweet sigh, when Ben grabbed his hips and started thrusting into him.  
  
Matt started to stroke his cock again, since he was getting quite aroused.  
  
Matt shut his eyes, as he rode Ben’s cock harder.  
  
“God… Fuck me…” Matt bit his bottom lip hard.  
  
Ben rolled them over so he was on top of Matt.  
  
Ben started to slam his hips into Matt.  
  
The mattress beneath them really started creeking.  
  
Matt made his moans as light as possible, then letting out a sudden gasp when Ben roughly bit into his neck.  
  
“Ah---hh… Fuck Ben!...” Matt moaned out a little too loudly than he should have.  
  
Matt let out a small whimper as he came across his fingers, and Ben’s stomach.  
  
“Well aren’t you greedy…” Ben teased, he tightly held onto Matt’s hips as he continued to roughly fuck him.  
  
“You love it…” Matt sighed, stroking and touching Ben’s chest.  
  
Ben last just a little longer before coming inside Matt.  
  
Ben pumped himself into Matt, even after he came, wanting to ride out his orgasm as long as possible.  
  
Ben panted deeply, having some hair mat to his forehead, having broken out into a light sweat.  
  
“Feel better?” Matt asked, then kissing Ben softly.  
  
Ben gave a low nod, he carefully pulled out and plopped beside Matt.  
  
Matt brushed aside the hair that covered Ben’s eyes.  
  
Ben sleepily looked at Matt, “thanks…”  
  
“I think we both needed this, can’t say when we’ll have time again though.” Matt let his head rest against the pillow looking at Ben fondly.  
  
“Oh we’re making time.” Ben said firmly.  
  
“Yeah? That so?” Matt teased.  
  
Ben pulled Matt too him, “I don’t care if Chris and Kim are in the room next time.” Then giving him a small kiss.  
  
Matt blushed, “hell would have to freeze over before I’d let that happen.” Then giving Ben’s cheek a light pinch.  
  
Ben let his hand slide down to grope Matt’s ass.  
  
“That might be sooner than you think.” Ben teased.  
  
Since Matt usually gave into whatever Ben wanted eventually.  
  
“I don’t think so…” Matt then let out a squeal of laughter when Ben started to tickle up his sides.  
  
“Come’re you!” Ben grabbed Matt when he tried rolling off the bed.  
  
“You’re not leaving this bed the rest of the night.” Ben said firmly..  
  
“We’re making up for the times we haven’t fucked.” Ben smirked, then pinning Matt down to the bed.  
  
“That so?” Matt smiled innocently, then blushing a little when Ben gave him a glare.  
  
It was one he knew all too well, and now he was pretty sure Ben wasn’t kidding.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
